Monkees On Vacation
by Bartholomew-Kazpian
Summary: The boys go camping. They probably should have just stayed home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Monkees, or the campfire stories told in this chapter.

Peter 22  
Mike 21  
Micky 19  
Davy 17

Waves washed over a trail of footprints erasing them as quickly as they were being made by the eight feet of four young men. After over a week of non-stop practicing Mike had declared a day off and they planned a day at the beach, one of their favorite places to relax.

They'd spent the whole day there swimming, meeting new people, building a sand castle, and now they were going to have a small bonfire. They had been collecting dry wood for a while now and had an extensive pile going when they made their last trip letting the sea cool their tired feet. It wasn't dark yet but it would be soon and they used the last rays of the sun to light their way as they carried their armloads to the already impressive pile and deposited them.

"Finally." Micky said picking up a bag and popping one of the giant marshmallows it held in his mouth.

"Hey don't eat all those, they're for the S'mores and Davy ain't never tried one." Mike told the drummer as he watched him eat another one

Smiling around globs that bulged out his cheeks he put the bag down and held up his hands in mock surrender at getting caught.

Mike just rolled his eyes as he went back to lighting the fire. Starting with a small pile of tender it wasn't long before he had a nice roaring two foot blaze going, he put the now empty matchbox back in his pocket.

"Now?" Davy asked for what felt like the thousandth time. Ever since Mike had told him about S'mores that morning he'd been waiting to try one but Mike kept saying it wasn't time yet.

Mike sighed, ideally they should wait for it to get dark, S'mores should be eaten close to bed while telling scary stories so that you went to sleep with a small stomach ache that helped intensify the nightmares already brought on by the stories. Any other way was just no fun, this was tradition after all. Still, it wouldn't hurt for them to have at least one _or more_ before then, it's not like they hadn't brought enough, even with Micky sneaking a few, something Mike could see him doing again out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah Tiny we can make 'em now." Mike reached over and grabbed the bag where it lay where Micky hastily discarded it not wanting to get caught again and pulled out a marshmallow. "First thing ya do is ya get a marshmallow and ya stab it on the end of a stick, like this." Mike told the captivated boy going through the steps. "Next ya put it close to the fire, but not too much, ya don't wanna burn it, well some people do." Getting the marshmallow just right was slow going and Mike could see Davy's patience waning but he didn't blame him, he'd waited all day and it was _right there_ , it must be maddening.

"Hey Peter pass me a piece of chocolate and some grams." The blond bass player handed them over almost as transfixed on the process as Davy.

Mike put the chocolate on one of the two squares of graham cracker Peter had given him. He then took the perfectly golden marshmallow and carefully, as if it was as intricate as brain surgery, set it on top. He then placed and pressed the second cracker down on that. "See simple." He said as he finished and handed it to his friend.

Davy's large eyes lit up even more, something Mike wouldn't have thought possible, as he took the offered treat. He held it up in front of him for a second looking at it, _this is what he'd been waiting all day for_ , he smiled bringing it to his opening mouth and bit down. Flavors exploded in his mouth as he chewed, different textures blending together. Finally he swallowed and looked at his friends who had been watching him take his first bite of the desert just as intensity as he'd done with it's construction.

"Well?" Micky urged when he didn't say anything.

"Smashing!" He said before taking another, bigger, bite.

The others laughed glad that he was enjoying it as they quickly set to work making their own. Mike's and Peter's came out okay but it looked like Micky had gotten his marshmallow too close to the flame as he was now blowing it off.

"You're not going to eat it like that are you?" Davy asked voice muffled around the last bite of his. It didn't look as appealing with the darkened former white glob in the center.

Micky stopped the S'more half way to his mouth but didn't answer. Instead he set it down, dug into the bag, pulled out another marshmallow and plucked it on his stick. He stuck it right in the fire just as he'd done before until it caught. He blew it out, inspected it and seemed to deem it not ready as he plunged it back in. This time it seemed to be good enough so Micky grabbed the other ingredients and assembled the small sweet sandwich.

"You're gonna eat one with me." He said holding out the freshly made S'more to his young friend who looked at it reluctantly before taking it.

The bite was slower this time, more hesitant "It was... Different, more gooey, messy." Davy said.

"But did you like it?" Micky asked.

"Surprisingly yes." Davy said.

"Which do you like more?" Peter asked curious.

Davy thought about it for a minute before answering. "Both." He said taking a big bite of the one still in his hand.

Micky grinned wildly at that as Mike groaned in disgust, he loved being able to corrupt the younger boy, it was the best part of being older. And if it helped drive Mike slowly insane... Well that was just a bonus he'd have to live with. When the two younger, more hyper, boys got going they could drive the older boy up the wall faster then a cat next to a vacuum, as Mike might say, he liked weird sayings like that.

By now Davy's face was covered in the sticky snack and he was licking the last of it off his fingers looking much like a messy child in need of a bath. Mike watched him thoughtfully, he sometimes forgot how young he really was, at only seventeen he was still technically a child and as such still needed someone to take care of him, guide him, protect him. Mike as leader of their merry little band of Monkees, somehow filled that spot. He didn't mind it too much, Davy was a good kid that never got into _too much_ trouble. Still it could be hard at times, having someone rely on you like that, to always have to know what to do, to worry for them. Sometimes Mike wasn't sure he was ready for all that but figured at least it was good practice for when he had his own kids someday.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Mike laughed as he handed him a marshmallow. "Okay, now you get this next one, don't worry if it falls, we got plenty more."

Davy looked a little unsure as he took it but one look at Mike's encouraging face eased his doubts as he speared the sugary square and held the stick over the fire. He tried keeping it out of the fire but the stick was long and kept swaying and bobbing around. It dipped into the fire and Davy quickly pulled it out only to see it dip again seconds later, this time catching. "Shoot." Quickly blowing it out he inspected it. "Just as good." He shrugged, at least this way didn't take as long, he took the offered chocolate and crackers from his friends, stacking them all together.

Mike made another face of disgust watching his friends eat their blackened treats. He took his marshmallow away from the flame deciding it was done, Peter mimicking his moves moments later as his reached a nice golden color. In no time they were both eating freshly made S'mores alongside their friends.

"Hey we should sing." Peter said as they finished.

It was getting dark as the sun slowly set over the water basking the area in some of the most beautiful hues they had ever seen, the perfect setting for a song. The others readily agreed picking up the instruments that lay beside them. The moon had risen while they played casting them in it's pale glow. They started with _'Last Train To Clarksville'_ , as a slightly chilled late October breeze blew against their backs. Still Micky who'd grown up here in California and never really known cold shivered putting a couple more sticks on the fire as Mike, the Texan, did the same across from him. Peter and Davy shared amused looks, Connecticut and England would be much colder right now and neither of them were prepared to complain about the extremely mild weather they'd been enjoying here ever since their arrival a few years ago.

They played for a while, some of their highlights being Peter's rendition of _'Laugh'_ which actually wasn't too bad but the others kept adding to it and cracking up making it hard for Peter to get through the song. Sometime after that Mike butchered his way through _'Pleasant Valley Sunday'_ changing lyrics and singing off key Micky got him back when he and Davy broke into _'Gonna Buy Me A Dog'_ but they didn't know it very well and had to improvise a lot. They finished with _'Midnight Train'_ each trying to out sing the others as they sang faster and faster the words blurring together until it just dissolved into laughter.

By this time it was quiet dark outside their little ring of light and Micky announced it was storytelling time. They each took turns pulling out their best scares. Each boy's sole goal was to make at least one of the others scream. So far they had definitely spooked themselves but hadn't yet reached full on scared level.

But it was Mike's turn and he had a good one.

"Well ya see there was these two kids and they were neckin` in a car. After awhile radio comes on and says there's a mad man with a hook for a hand that escaped from a loony bin somewhere nearby. The girl's afraid and wants to go home but the boy doesn't and he convinces her to stay." Mike watched their faces looking for any reactions, Micky and Peter looked fine but he could see that Davy had picked up on the similarities between the story and his own dates, minus the escaped mental patient of course. He continued. "Well they get ta kissin` again and they hear something, outside, like metal scrapin` metal." That part was said slow, voice as deep and gravelly as it would go. "The girl's really bent outta shape now and this time she convinces him to leave. They peel outta there and soon he's droppin` her off at home. When she gets out and and goes to shut the door she starts screamin`." Mike's voice had gotten really low and gravelly again as he drew it out. "There punched in the side of the door is..." He paused for a second and watched the others lean in transfixed on his every word. "A bloody hook!" Mike cried out jumping them and succeeding in making Davy scream.

They continued, none getting any more screams but now it was Micky's turn. "Okay this is a genuine California ghost story. It's about this chick named Llorona. Now Llorona was in love with this sharp dressed cat and they had a thing for awhile. She ended up with four of his kids, all boys, but when she begged he refused to marry her saying the boys were a disgrace since they'd had `em outta wed-lock. So Llorona takes her kids and drowns `em." Micky paused, watching them, two of them looked alright, a little saddened by the news but not scared, yet. Peter on the other hand already looked very upset, he didn't like it when people got hurt, especially kids. He continued. "So she goes back to the guy she's in love with but he still doesn't wanna marry her. Now she's killed her kids for nothing. She can't deal with it and starts calling for the boys, mad with grief as she's walkin` along a river looking for them. When she can't find them she drowns herself cause she can't live with what she did. They say that she haunts all the waterways looking for her boys, calling for them. If she's spotted it means someone's gonna die, she's an omen of death but if she finds four boys together... She takes them and they're never seen again!"

"So by waterways...?" Peter asked looking over his shoulder at the ocean not a hundred feet from him.

"Oh you know, any old body of water." Micky said. "Lakes, rivers... Oceans." He smiled when Peter jumped up with a small cry and went to sit next to Mike on the other side of the fire so his back was no longer facing the water.

"A friend of mine once told me his cousin said that his friend told him about a friend that knew two brothers that saw her one night. They were driving home and had the windows rolled down cause it was hot out. They thought they heard a baby crying or something so they pulled over, suddenly a fog rolled up on them and coming out of it was a girl dressed all in white with long dark hair, she was crying and calling out but they couldn't quite hear what. When they realized it was Llorona they sped outta there fast as they could. They were local boys like me and knew the score, they didn't wanna get killed. Next day when nothing happened though they laughed it off with their friends, but later..." Micky leaned in a little. "When they were going to work on that same road, at the same spot she was standing, they got a flat tire and crashed into the biggest palm tree there, both were killed instantly." He finished.

Peter let out a small scream at that and looked around him almost like he wanted to cry.

"Don't worry Peter, it's just a story." Mike said putting his arm around the older, but in a lotta ways younger, boy's shoulders.

Peter nodded calming down a little from the safety Mike's arm brought. He then got a strange look in his eyes as he declared it his turn looking right at Micky. Mike and Davy exchanged looks, this should be good. Peter didn't usually retaliate and when he did it was always a sight to see. Micky gulped as Peter opened his mouth and the tale slipped out.

"Back New York there were a lot of stories about a strange creature that had been spotted in New Jersey. It's a horrible beast with horns, a tail, and hooves for feet, it has the wings of a giant bat, the head like a horse and sharp claws it uses to slash at it's victims. A few years before came here there was a couple, they had been parked at the Pine Barrens, you know on a date. Anyway, they heard this very loud screeching sound, it filled the air and hurt their ears it was so loud. The noise wasn't anything like they'd ever heard, it was eerie and bloodcurdling. All of a sudden the roof was caved in, and they sped out of there fast as they could. They went back the next day, convinced it'd just been the dark and their imaginations getting the better of them. But they heard the screeching again, this time even louder! When they looked up they saw it flying around the tops of the trees, it's wings were scraping them, peeling the bark in it's wake. People have been looking for it for years, since the 1800's, some said that it's a demon that was born to a woman who made with the devil. Others say she cursed the kid before he was born, saying she hoped he was a devil. Either way that's what she got and the Jersey Devil was born! Not much is known about him to this day but it's been tracked through the animal carcasses he leaves behind after his meals."

"That's not that scary." Micky said even as he cast a nervous look towards the darkened sky. "I'll bet it not eve-"

An hooted in the distance causing Micky to jump and let out a short scream. "Okay maybe it was a little scary."

They had a good laugh at Micky's reaction and continued on. Now all of them had been scared except for Mike, and Davy knew just how to fix that when his turn came around again.

"Once upon a time." He started watching them roll their eyes at the not so scary opening. "There was a young girl who had a small child but couldn't take care of him. One day she put a little blue baby bonnet on his head. She then carried him two mile from home and left him in the woods. When she started walking back she hears, _'Blue Baby Bonnet Two Mile Away'_." Davy spoke slowly keeping his voice low trying to build up the story as much as possible. " She made it to her house and heard. _'Blue Baby Bonnet, One Mile Away'_. She's relaxing and trying to read a book when she hears. _'Blue Baby Bonnet, Coming Up the Driveway'_. Runnin` up the stairs she goes in her bedroom and sits on her bed where she heard. _'Blue Baby Bonnet, Standing At Your Door'_. Quickly she dives under the bed and hears..." He allowed a small pause there while he looked at his friends in turn. _"Blue Baby_... BOOO!" He looked at Mike on the last part as he made to jump at him.

Mike let out a scream, clutching his heart. "What are ya tryin` ta do give me a heart attack!?"

Davy got up laughing and took off running when Mike tried catching him. That prompted them to start a game of tag using only what the fire and moonlite offered to guide them.

They ran along the beach laughing and chasing each other, stories and fear forgotten as they tread the familiar paths they'd know even in their sleep. They'd been playing for a while and the game had been merged with hide and seek as well and it was Peter's turn to be IT and Micky was determined to keep away from him. He snuck around a small grove of palm trees near a rock wall and hid among them. Peter would never look over here. He was just settling in for the wait when he started to hear a weird noise. Curious he moved towards it, it came from another clump trees but Micky still couldn't see anything yet. Pushing through the grove he peered through the darkness.

He heard the sound again, louder then ever but it echoed off the trees and he wasn't able to find the source.

"Fellas?" Micky asked as he, after a few minutes of staring at it, finally found his voice but it came out squeaky and high pitched. "What- Was that?" He voice was barely above a whisper, he felt like he may have accidentally walked into the things lair and was now afraid that he had angered it.

No one answered and Micky realized they couldn't hear him from all the way over here, not unless he really shouted. He'd gone a little away from them not wanting to be IT. Gulping he slowly backed out only to hit a tree with a _THUD_. Micky jumped only to laugh at himself, stupid tree, he patted the bark going around it this time. Behind him, from up in the tree under his hand he heard, saw, and felt as a huge creature stepped out farther on the branches so that it was visible against the moonlite shinning down below, illuminating it's bat-like wings, large head, and size as it did so.

Micky paled, eyes fixed up in horror, _it was the Jersey Devil, Peter was right!_ But what was it doing in California? He decided not to worry about that at the moment and instead on how to get around it and back to his friends. He tried to inch passed it but it started screaming at him and moving to block him off so he stopped and it returned to it's perch. He then tried to go at least try to step a few feet away from the thing. It allowed it and Micky breathed a sigh of relief as he started to think of a way out. Nothing was coming to him and the Jersey Devil was starting to move around, staring right at him the whole time. It was going to attack, Micky could see the thing plotting how to do it as it circled the branches. Knowing he had no choice and it would happen anyway, he started screaming no longer caring if the sound sprung the creature into action as he tried to dive for safety.

It didn't work, the thing was now on the ground in front of him and snapping at him. Before he could think of how to get himself out of his predicament he heard a shout.

"HEY!" His friends shouted tossing rocks near the thing trying to get it away from the drummer.

It worked! The thing flew off, screeching at them the whole time, it took several minutes for Micky to finally calm down and when he did he found that he couldn't stop talking.

"Oh man did ya see that thing? I didn't think it was real, I thought you were just making it up, but it was and I saw it, it almost got me!" Micky rushed to them at this enveloping them each in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Micky."

"I was just hiding, uh, right around here I think." Micky said giving the area a quick scan as he continued rambling, barely registering Mike's voice. "When I heard a noise, I went to see what it was when the thing just came outta no where! I don't know what I would've done if you guys hadn't gotten here when you did. I was almost a goner!"

"MICKY!" Mike was finally able to get his attention by the eighth try and the younger boy looked up at him with lips now pressed together, a sheepish look on his flushed face.

"What do you mean you were almost a goner?" He asked at the incredulous notion.

"Well it was the Jersey Devil, the thing could have ripped me to shreds!" Micky said dramatically.

"The Jersey Devi- _What?_ " Mike couldn't believe his ears, he started laughing wishing he could stop. "That wasn't the Jersey Devil Mick."

"It wasn't?" Micky asked.

"No man, it was a condor!" Mike continued to chuckle.

"Oh." Micky didn't know how he felt at Mike laughing at him, on one hand he guessed that if it was a just a condor then thinking it was the Jersey Devil of all things could come off as kind of funny. On the other hand he'd been really scared and wasn't sure if his already frayed nerves could handle the merriment at his expense at the moment, especially not from their leader/big brother.

Mike quickly stopped laughing at the soft sound. "Hey now, it ain't nothing to be embarrassed about. I probably would have thought the thing was the Jersey Devil myself it I had been the one to come across it like you did."

"Really?" There was a hopeful gleam in Micky's eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Mike knew he probably wouldn't have but a white lie every now and then never hurt anybody.

Micky seemed to relax more after that and Mike decided that it was time to go back over to the fire. "Let's go guys, no sense in standing around here in the dark when we gotta nice fire just over this here wall."

With that he started headed back knowing the others would be right behind them, as always.

When they got back they each laid down in their respective sleeping bags that were set up in two tents that they had brought out with them. They moved them a little closer to the fire, each not wanting to admit that the condor had scared them.

"Get off!" Davy said pushing Micky away, the drummer's larger body pressing him into the ground as he reached over to once again grab the now almost empty bag of marshmallows.

"Whah?" Micky asked through a mouthful of the sticky treat. "Wanh ohun?" He held out the bag as a peace offering.

Davy looked at it for a second before snatching it out of Micky's hand grinning. "Don't mind if I do!" He then rolled over so his back was facing Micky as he reached in the bag and grabbed one.

He didn't give the bag back, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by the other boy who watched as Davy plucked a second one from the rapidly diminishing bag.

"Um Davy?" Micky paused as Davy withdrew a third. "Hey, you gonna eat all of those?"

"Mahbeh." Davy said his words muffled by a mouthful of marshmallow.

"Hey!" Micky wasn't about to have that, he made a grab for the bag only to have Davy moved farther away from him.

"Gonnah have ta do behter then that!" Davy said words getting clearer as he continued to keep the bag away from his friend.

"Oh yeah!" Micky got a mischievous look in his eyes as he looked over at Mike and Peter, who were watching from in their tent, not even bothering to hide their smiles or slight snickers.

He quickly got out of the tent dragging a surprised Davy with him. The younger boy was already out and slung over his friend's shoulder before he knew what was happening. And by then he had a firm grasp on him and Davy found it impossible to get free no matter how hard he tried. The much fought after marshmallow bag lay on the ground in front of the tent, forgotten.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Davy shouted. From his spot with his head behind Micky's back he was able to see Mike and Peter exchange slightly nervous looks before following the younger boys down the beach. Davy didn't know where Micky was taking him, he wasn't afraid, he knew he'd never do anything to really hurt him, but he was nervous. Micky was known for his pranks and it was always disconcerting when the usually talkative musician went silent, like he was doing now.

He finally found out where he was being hauled off to when the sound of crashing waves grew distinctively louder. _Surly he wouldn't._ They were all still wearing only their swim trucks, it'd been so nice out there had been no need to change, but that didn't mean he was too keen on going for a swim this late at night! Davy lifted his head as much as he could, yes there was the ocean less then five feet away and Micky was still walking towards it. Now he was stepping in it. When the water got to just above his knees he shifted his hold on Davy, bringing the younger boy in front of him before rising him as high as he was able, going quickly to use the momentum as he pushed the smaller boy higher.

Davy's pleas rang out but they were cut off as he sailed through the air, having only a split second to take a deep breath and hold it in as the icy ocean water washed over him. He came up seconds later sputtering, he hadn't quite succeeded in getting his breath before he'd been submerged.

Micky helped him to his feet, a task that prove difficult with the force of the waves that seemed to pull him back. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Mike watched from his spot still on the beach beside Peter as Davy looked up at Micky, it seemed he was about to get mad before he suddenly broke out into a grin that turned into a half laugh half yell as he jumped on the older boy bring them both down beneath the waves. Mike shook his head in astonishment as he met Peter's eyes, the older boy had a wild gleam in them as made a mad dash into the water. Not wanting to be called a wuss he steeled himself before he too joined his friends for a midnight swim in the cold dark ocean.

They didn't stay in for very long, barley an hour, but they had plenty of fun dunking each other under the water, coming up beneath and pulling someone down, or just tossing each other in. Davy was a favorite for this last one, due to his small size they were able to launch him higher then the others and got huge smiles from him after he popped up some twenty feet away. They finally got out when Peter accidentally swallowed some water and had come up coughing and thrashing around. It had taken both Mike and Micky holding onto him before he calmed down enough to realize he could now reach the ocean floor, the others having dragged him back from where he'd strayed just a little too far from them.

"'Kay looks like that's our cue." Mike said as he and Micky practically carried a still shaken Peter from the water, Davy trailed behind them watching for any signs they may need help.

"T-thanks." Peter's voice was a bit shaky and rough but he was started to breath better and had all but stopped coughing.

"None required but you're welcome." Mike said hugging the older boy to him for a second before he and Micky set him down once they had gotten back to the fire.

"How you feelin'?" Mike asked a few minutes later, they were all gathered back around the fire, trying to dry off before crawling back into their sleeping bags.

"I'm good, my lungs don't hurt at all and I'm not coughing any more." Peter declared.

"You sound better too." Micky said putting a few more sticks on the dwelling fire.

Peter leaned in towards the flames watching them as they rose higher and higher. "Hey we should do this again, but for real."

"What do you mean?" Davy asked. Sometimes Peter had a strange way of voicing his thoughts and it wasn't always easy to figure out exactly what he was saying.

"Camping, we should really go camping."

This was met by stunned silence, here he was just recovering from almost drowning and he wanted to go camping. But that was Peter, he didn't tend to stray on the bad things for too long and choose instead to fill his mind with as many happy things as he could.

"With S'mores?" Davy asked eyes wide at the prospect of more of the delicious snacks, especially while off on an adventure.

"Yeah and I even know this great spot!" Micky said getting excited. "Me and my folks used to go there all the time. It's kinda hard to get to though, it can actually take days just to get there, a little by raft and a whole day's hike through the woods."

"Really?" Peter loved camping and couldn't think of a better sounding site for it.

"Hold on, hold the phone! Are we really gonna go camping?" Mike wasn't sure he liked this idea, on the beach was one thing, but the woods were something different. In the woods there were more bugs, wild animals, more bugs, no help if anything should happen, more bugs, no shower, and had he mentioned more bugs, he really hated bugs. He wasn't scared of them or anything, they were just so danged annoying, kinda like his friends were being right now as they started pestering him into going once they realized him reluctance.

"Mike, can't we go? It'll be fun, you'll see." Peter told the Texan even as he shook his head at the plead.

"No, no way. It's cold, muddy, fulla bugs, and all sorts of other things. No way, not gonna happen." Mike was firm leaving no room for argument, not that that ever stopped them before, and it didn't now either.

"Please Mike, we don't wanna have to go without you." Micky begged.

"But we will if we have to." Davy said knowing this would make their leader cave, there was no way he would ever let them venture into the woods for days without him along to make sure nothing happened to them.

Mike glared at him knowing he was caught, sighing he nodded. "Fine! But I'm the only one here that's an eagle scout so I'm in charge." He paused at that. "Just like always." He wanted to make sure they didn't forget that, despite being able to talk him into something he really didn't want to do.

"This is great!" Micky said pumping his fist into the air. "I haven't been back to that camp site in years!"

"Just how long does it take to get there, how good do you remember the way, where are we supposed to get a raft, and when do you plan on leaving for this little adventure of ours?" Mike wanted a few answers before they got too carried away.

"Um, well it's been a while I guess so I probably don't really remember the way." Seeing Mike's face Micky quickly added. "But there's signs and stuff all over the place, plus they give you really good maps of all the trails at the station before you head down the river. It's impossible to get lost, even Peter would be able to find it."

"Hey!" Peter looked a little hurt by that.

"Sorry Pete, but it is true. You're not exactly known for your directional skills." Micky said shrugging but looking apologetically.

"Well I at least don't, I don't..." Peter trailed off, not that he couldn't think of anything but that he didn't want to use any of the things he thought of because he knew they might hurt the other boy's feelings. That was the difference with him and the rest of the world, he could think of nasty things to say, but he could never say them. Not that he was saying Micky was being mean or anything, he was his friend and was allowed such teasing, he knew he didn't really mean anything by it. Still he could never bring himself to be the same way with them, it just wasn't in his nature.

"And how long does it take to get there?" Mike asked bringing Micky back on topic.

"Well it's like I said, you travel down on a raft for almost a day, then you make camp at this site close to the water and from there it's a full day's travel to the real site, which is near lots of trails and some really good climbing spots. But we'll have to hike to get there. That will probably take about two days altogether, it'll only take about few hours in the car to get there. We're lucky though, it's actually closer here then when I was living with my parents, we had to spend the entire day in the car, starting from like, five in the morning and then we had to make camp before we even went downstream!"

By the time Micky was done Mike had a headache just thinking about the trip but he had already agreed and couldn't back out out, not when they all looked so excited. "And the raft?"

"We rent that when we get there, they're not very expensive." Micky was quick to add.

"And we'd be going...?"

"Um, well." Micky exchanged glances at the others who nodded enthusiastically. "Uh, since we don't exactly have any gigs lined up at the moment and we did just finish that string of gigs for all the festivals that's been going on lately, so we do have some extra money laying around..." Now it was Micky's turn to trail off, letting the pieces of his statement kick in.

"You wanna go now, don't you?" He made it sound like a question but it really wasn't, still Micky nodded, the others following his lead. "And now means tomorrow don't it?" Again not a question, they didn't nod this time, just looked at him with the three most pitiful puppy-dog-eyes they could muster. Mike felt what was left of his resolve crumble into dust at their stares, he sighed deeply. "Okay, okay, tomorrow we're heading out and going camping for a week, are ya happy now?"

Three cheers rang through the night before Mike made them quiet down, no sense in waking the neighbors when this time tomorrow they would be deep in the woods where they could make all the noise they wanted. Just the thought of that had him groaning. He decided it was time to go to bed and directed the others to follow his example, if they were really doing this they needed a good night's sleep. With that they turned in, each boy lost in thoughts of what their adventure might hold, even Mike found himself thinking about some of the things he actually liked doing on a camping trip and soon they were fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

[AN:Hey sorry it's been so long, had a lot of cleaning and stuff with the move, you don't even want to know how much stuff and dirt the last tenets left behind. Plus just got internet back, TODAY! So happy now, I hated not having internet. Hope everyone likes this chapter, I have a lot planned for this story and I hope people bare with me, even when it sometimes takes a while between chapters, I like the Monkees too much to just stop writing.]

The next morning Mike woke to hushed whispers. Cracking one eye open he groaned at seeing that Peter's sleeping bag was empty, that was never a good sign. Peter liked to sleep in, If he and the others were awake already... Well it spoke volumes about how excited they were about the trip and Mike was determined not to spoil it for them. So even though he really didn't want to he pushed himself up, rubbing the sleep from as eyes before stretching his long limbs as far as they would go, his right hand hit the top of the tent, shaking it.

"You up Mike?" A voice called out, apparently they had seen the movement.

"Yeah Tiny, I'll be out in sec." Mike shook his head getting rid of the last lingering webs of sleep before grabbing a t-shirt. He stepped out into a pale gray morning, sun just beginning to peek over the horizon.

"Breakfast is ready." Micky handed him a cup of coffee before he could even think to ask if there was any.

Mike sat down on the single free log around the small fire. "Look guys, I know I put up a fight about it last night but I just want ya ta know that I am on board and I don't want my not liking camping as much as you guys ruin things, so from here on out I'm gonna try not ta complain too much."

"And we promise to keep that in mind and not make you do too much you don't want to, we want you to have fun too." Any farther doubts Peter had about making Mike do something he clearly didn't like were pushed aside, that's what friends did after all. He could think of plenty he'd done that he'd hadn't been particularly thrilled about.

"Thank you, I do plan on having some fun. It's not all bad, there's just lots of things I can think of I'd rather be doing is all." Mike took a sip of his coffee feeling better at the prospect of the trip now that he knew the others weren't going to force a bunch of other stuff on him too.

"Good because we were going to make sure you had fun, even if it killed you." Davy said before the issue was fully dropped.

Topic then turned to packing, which Mike was surprised to hear was nearly done, leaving him to wonder just when they'd gotten up given how early it still was. He got his answer when less then half an hour into the drive all but him was fast asleep. Micky was in the passenger seat, hand still wrapped around the map he'd been using to show Mike where to go. Luckily he'd managed to tell him the whole route before falling asleep and it seemed straight forward enough so Mike wasn't too worried about getting lost.

Mike used this time to let his mind drift as driving always did for him. They'd been working pretty hard lately and could really use the break, even if it was to go camping. It could turn out to be fun he supposed, if he let it. A number of festivals had given them enough work to not have to worry about money for at least the rest of the year, leaving Mr. Babbitt so happy he'd actually given them a small discount on back rent. They of course couldn't rely on getting another such break any time soon but that was just all the more reason to splurge a bit, who knows when they would get the next chance. A noise behind him made him look in the rear view mirror.

Peter was spread across the bench seat in the back and had started mumbling something about kittens and a giant ball of yarn that was apparently chasing him, and Mike could barely keep from laughing out loud. This was made worse by Davy when he started talking in his sleep too. And somehow they seemed to be having an actual, abet very strange conversation, all while still asleep. Davy was curled up on the bucket seat directly behind Mike, his head tucked into his arm. Then as Peter let out a yell about the yarn closing in on him Davy responded.

"Don't worry mate, it's not that fast, just step aside."

There was a pause. "It's turning back around!"

"Where!? Can you still see it?"

"It's behind you, it's gonna get us!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Did you get it?"

"It ate my sword. Can I borrow yours?"

"I don't have a sword."

"What are you fighting it with then?"

"The kitten army." Peter said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, right, of course, should have known that." Davy muttered. "Suppose they use dogs though, then what?"

"We run and hide."

"Okay, I'll keep watch, you get some sleep."

"Alright, night."

"Good night."

With that they fell silent and the only thing that could be heard for the next ten minutes was Mike's laughter which he tried to keep as quiet as possible so's not to wake the others. Micky's head jerked up at one point and it looked like he was about to wake up but this sobered Mike up fast and the drummer settled down.

Less then three hours later he was pulling into a spot near the station Micky had told him about. Looking at his slumbering friends he tried to think of the best way to wake them. Grinning he reached over, opened the glove box and pulled something out.

 _HOONNNK!_

Three bodies jumped high into the air, Peter rolling right off the bench seat and unto the floor. Davy, who'd been directly under the air horn shot up, landing on his stomach over the arm of his seat, head down towards the floor, legs kicking in the air. Micky had cleared the car completely, landing on the ground beside it with a thud.

Picking himself up from the floor Peter looked around in bewilderment before spying Davy. Quickly righting the younger boy he gaped opened-mouthed and shook his head in astonishment as Mike started to laugh. It wasn't like their leader to do something that childish, it was something he expected from Micky, maybe even Davy, but definitely not Mike. Following his lead he and Davy joined him in climbing out of the car where an irritated Micky already stood.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Micky glared at the Texan as he rubbed his sore back.

"Course I did, it was funny." Mike let out another laugh, if he had to be trapped camping he was planning on making the most of it and using this time to blow off a little steam, let loose, and just relax for once.

"Maybe for you." The drummer grumbled but a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, Mike was having fun and that made it more then worth it.

"We should go pay and get the stuff we need, it's a long way to that camp site." Mike suggested.

"What?" Davy asked, his hearing was a little off and all he could hear were mumbles coming from his friends.

"He said we need to go pay cause it's a long way to the camp site!" Micky shouted.

"Say it again."

"I said he said!-"

"Micky, Mick man just forget about it, I had that thing so close to him I doubt he's gonna hear ya no matter how loud ya yell." Mike said looking a little sheepish in divulging this. "Guess I should've held it a bit farther away huh?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Micky said as they watched Davy open and close his jaw, shaking his head as he did so to try and restore his hearing.

"So you really sure about this place?" Mike asked as they started for the station.

"I remember it being lots of fun, but I was a kid so what did I know." Micky shrugged, it'd been years since he'd been here and things, especially in the woods changed all the time. Maybe the site was overgrown, or wasn't as much fun as he remembered. What if there were already people there and it was so crowded they couldn't even enjoy it. What if-

They made it to the door cutting off Micky's panicking as they walked up to the counter and asked for information on the site they wanted. Micky sighed with relief upon learning that, yes it was still there, and no there were nobody else there, nor should there be for quite some time. After paying for the site, and the raft, they unpacked their things and repacked them in said raft as it sat docked and ready for them to go.

Mike cast a nervous look at it, this was it, if he got on the raft there was no turning back and he was in it for the long haul. He briefly considered just heading back to the Monkeemoble and leaving them to it, he really didn't want to go. But once again a deep sigh accompanied his actions as he eased himself into the small vessel. It was only then that he realized a massive flaw in their plan as the boat rocked gently on the water. His stomach lurched as he quickly leaned over the side and about half his breakfast came back up.

Three voices let out gasps beside him as a hand started to rub smoothing circles across his back.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Mike, I completely forgot you get seasick." Micky couldn't believe something like that had slipped his mind. "W- we can head back now, we can find something else to do."

"No." Mike was determined to see this through. "It's not that bad, just see if there's some pills, patches, or something! I'll be alright and it's only for this one leg, I can make that."

"But Mike-" The hand on his back faltered for a second before continuing.

"No, no buts. I mean it Peter. I ain't letting this one little thing ruin our first real vacation in over a year." He wasn't going to even try and listen to them attempt to talk him out of it, not knowing how much they really wanted to do this.

"You don't have t-"

"I know I don't have to Tiny, I'm doing it cause I want to, so please let me. And cause, I know if there's ever a time where I'm wanting something a whole hack of a lot, you three had better go through hell to make sure I get it since I'm doing the same for you."

"Deal." They chorused.

With that Micky ran back inside the station where he picked up every kind of seasick medicine they had hoping that at least one of them would work.

It'd taken two patches and one pill; probably not the wisest decision, but he wasn't loopy and his stomach was feeling a whole lot better, before he could finally sit up. By this point it was late afternoon and Mike was actually starting to enjoy himself as he took in the scenery.

It was really breathtaking, that was the only word that could possibly describe such a sight. The river ran smoothly but steadily carrying them through a canopy of trees that lined the banks, offering refreshing shade against the warm sun. They passed a bend in the river where suddenly the trees on the right bank gave way to reveal a large sloping field that ran into a valley below. Behind this was a small mountain range that seemed to tuck it's self around the valley, cutting it off and making it so it was almost in it's own little world. Looking down into it they could see a river tickling through it, completing the truly picturesque scene.

"Hey Mick?" Mike was the first to break the silence after beholding such wonder. "Thanks for telling us about this place."

Micky grinned wildly at that, it was just like he remembered. Flashes of being here with his parents came to him bringing a touch of sadness for times gone by but a shout from Davy brought another smile to his lips.

"Whoa, hey will you look at that! That's a right sight."

"It's beautiful." Peter breathed following where Davy was pointing.

An eagle made a second swoop into the water somewhere ahead of them, it's talons dragging across the surface. When it flew back up it had a fish tight in it's claws, water dipped from it's meal spraying them as the majestic bird soared over their heads.

"Ahhh, fish water!" Micky rubbed at his face clearing his eyes so he could see again.

"Hey let me help you with that."

A splash of water hit Micky square in the face.

"Better?" Davy asked innocently.

"Why you little..." Micky flung himself at Davy who tried to dodge him but there wasn't enough room. When Micky slammed into him his momentum took them both over the edge of the raft.

"Micky? Davy?" Peter looked over the side when they didn't immediately reappear but he still couldn't see them.

A few seconds later they came up laughing and splashing, wrestling and pushing each other beneath the surface trying to get the upper hand.

Mike rolled his eyes at the two youngest, he should have known they wouldn't be able to sit still for so long. Hours cramped in a small raft with both Micky and Davy was just asking for trouble.

"Whoa!" With twin grins of mischief Peter was yanked into the water when he tried to help them back in the raft.

"Quit playing around now, we still have a ways to go."

"Oh come on Mike." Micky whined. "Just a few minutes?"

"Oh alright but I'm staying right here." Mike crossed his arms daring them to try something.

Three cheers rang out and soon they were swimming along side the raft as it continued it's gentle glide through the water. Way ahead of him they decided to split off, exploring the banks and now out of sight of the increasingly nervous leader/acting lifeguard.

"Micky... Davy... Peter... Fellas?..."

Micky pretended he didn't hear him as he dove under the water opening his eyes as he did, relishing how fresh it seemed compared to other places he'd been. Spotting a large boulder with a faded red bandana tied to a nearby log he smiled and swam towards it stomach skimming the soft river bed. Running his hands along the dirt he found a hollow in the rock and started digging with his fingers til he came to a small metal box.

Breaking the surface he made sure the others weren't looking, this was something private, between him and only one other person. Setting the tin on a dry patch of grass surrounded by tall reeds he opened the lid revealing it's contents. A plastic elephant signifying when he got a summer job at a circus, he'd gotten to look after said animal, feeding them and bathing them. A few baby teeth lay scattered among three pink Bobbie pins for each of his sisters left behind the year each were born. A small blue sword not even 5 inches long rested next to them, that was for his brother, one that had never been born. That had been a hard year, they almost hadn't even come. He would have been the twin of his youngest sister, it would have been nice to have a brother. Three faces filled his mind and Micky smiled thinking of the 'brothers' he'd gained throughout the years. It might not be the same but he couldn't picture it'd be much different.

Mike and Peter were his two older brothers, there to protect him and give him advice, help him and put up with him even at his worst. That made Davy his younger brother, his baby brother... Looking down at the sword again it brought the usual sadness and sense of loss but this time it also held a touch of something else, something he couldn't quite name. Although he would forever miss his little brother he was glad Davy now filled that role, he couldn't imagine any other that could possibly hold that sacred place.

Giving a tug he pulled a necklace up and over his head, holding it up for a minute admiring his handiwork as it glinted in the sun. Two guitar strings were tied together and a small metal ring hung from the middle. The strings were from Mike's guitar and Peter's bass, the ring being from Davy's tambourine. He'd probably be in trouble when they got back but it was worth it. Placing it inside the box with the rest of the items he thought about the last time he was here.

 _"You're going to have to look after them, help your mother with your sisters and be the man of the house." His father was saying as they sat near the same spot, the metal box lay on the ground before them._

 _"I know Dad." A fifteen year old Micky said, his head hanging down as he fought back tears._

 _"Micky you have to be brave about this, for the girls. I know it's hard but you're going to need to grow up fast now and I won't be there to help you anymore so you have to try to make the right decisions." He put his arm around his shoulders drawing him in in comfort._

 _"But what if I can't, what if-"_

 _"I know you can do it, I believe in you and know that even when you make a mistake you'll try your best to fix it and learn from it. That you'll take the lessons I've been trying to teach you and go forth to find your own path in life, whatever it may by. I know, I know." Mr. Dolenz held up his hand as his son's head finally shot up, his eyes brimming with sudden excitement. "You want to be a rock star. If that's truly were you think your heart lies, that doing that will let you live a life where you're happy and don't have any regrets then go for it. I believe you can do it, I just wish I could be there to see it."_

 _"I wish you could too Dad, it wouldn't be the same without you, I'm not even sure I'll feel up to playing if you're not there." His father was his number one supporter, everyone else seemed to think he'd grow out of it eventually._

 _"Don't ever stop playing, not ever, especially not because of this. Instead use it as reminder that life's too short to not do the things you love and to not be with people that make you happy."_

 _"I'll try but I don't know how I'm going to do it without you."_

 _"Just try your best and live a good life, that's all I want."_

 _"Okay Dad, I promise to try." Together they lowered the hospital band from the last round of chemo into the box. The cancer had come back and this time the doctors hadn't even tried to be optimistic._

The scene faded away leaving Micky with tears running down his cheeks splashing on the necklace he'd just placed inside the box. He hoped his father was proud of how he was doing so far, since he was happy and still doing something he loved he was sure he was. That brought a smile knowing he was keeping his promise, and with the others in his life he knew it would continue. They could be flat broke and starving, something that happened from time to time, and he would still be happy as long as they were with him.

"Hey guys, check this out!"

Peter's voice pulled Micky from his thoughts as he quickly shut the lid before diving back down to replace it. He popped up again next to Davy who had been on his way to find him, splashing him in the face as he did.

"Hey where have you been?" Davy wiped his face as he looked past his friend but all he could see was a giant boulder sticking up out of the water.

Micky shrugged not giving an answer as he splashed Davy again.

"Stop that! Come on then, let's see what Peter's found." Micky seemed to be acting a little strange but then again Micky was pretty strange so Davy let it go and headed towards the direction of Peter's voice.

When they got there they found the older boy with his head in a clump of reeds.

"Whatcha doing there Big Peter?"

"Shhh!" Peter hushed the drummer as he pulled his head free for a second before sticking it back in. "Don't talk too loud or you'll scare them."

Curious the other two followed his lead in thrusting their heads forward and were rewarded with small chirping sounds. Nestled among the tall grass was a nest that held five baby ducks. The chicks must have just hatched but the mother was nowhere to be found.

Peter had been watching them for a while now hoping the mother would return. He didn't want anything to happen to her babies and wished they could stay until he knew they'd be safe.

"Where's their Mum?" Davy looked around, surely she couldn't be too far.

"I don't know, she hasn't shown up." Sadness filled Peter's eyes at the thought of what would happen to these innocent creatures if their protector didn't come back for them.

"Maybe she knew they were gonna hatch soon and she's out getting them food." Micky suggested trying to cheer them both up when Davy's face took on the same look as Peter's.

"Or maybe something got her and now they're all alone." Peter shivered, that was his fear at to hear it voiced out loud was almost too much for him to bare.

"Well if that's what happened then there's nothing that we can do about it. Sometimes you can't stop bad stuff from happening, no matter how much you wish you could."

Peter nodded accepting the answer with a heavy sigh as he slowly withdrew his head from the reeds. Davy did the same but cast a questioning glance at Micky, the other boy had had a far off look in his eyes, as if he was suddenly thinking of something else as he spoke.

Mike's frantic yell had him swimming back towards the raft leaving a puzzled Davy and a still despondent Peter in his wake.

Racing after him all four were soon once again sitting in the raft as they drifted down the river. Their fun however was interrupted a little while later when Mike's stomach started doing flips again and he threw up the late lunch they'd just finished.

"Here's the patches, it took two last time, remember." Micky handed the package to Peter who opened it, spilling two round patches into his hand.

Davy sat next to Mike drawing a wet piece of cloth across his forehead which had broken out in sweat. "Hold on Mike, you'll be right as rain in no time Mate."

"Just promise me we're almost there." Mike managed to swallow the pill he was given after the patches had been stuck to his neck but now he lay back completely spent.

"Yeah man, should be only an hour or so left. Then no more raft okay buddy." Micky patted his leg still wishing he'd remembered Mike's seasickness before talking him into coming.

"Okay, s'not that far, I can make that." Shutting his eyes Mike stayed like that the rest of the way, until Peter gently shook his shoulder arousing him when they finally approached the camp site.

Micky and Davy quickly got to work unloading everything, while Peter helped Mike out. He joined them once he'd set him down on a log that sat around a cold campfire. It didn't take them long and soon they were working on getting the tents set up.

"No, no. It doesn't go there!" Davy ducked as Micky swung one of the poles nearly taking his head off. "Watch it will you!"

"Well where else would it go?" He dropped it, frustrated.

"Maybe if we just tried to-" Peter tilted his head to the side as he picked up the pole, looking at it in concentration.

"Wait a minute, where did this come from?" Micky picked up another piece, showing it to Davy as he turned it over, looking at it from all angles.

"I don't know but I don't imagine it'd be part of the rigging would it?"

Mike let out a sigh, a sure sign of his patience wading thin. "Oh for cryin' out loud! It's the tripod off the telescope!"

"Oooh..." Micky looked down at the thing then to where they'd placed the rest of the equipment. Sticking out of the pile was the small telescope the tripod belonged to. He walked over and placed it on top before returning to his original task.

"Oh let me do that." Mike got up and took over as the tent they were working on collapsed for the second time on Davy's side. The short boy just couldn't seem to reach high enough to steady it where it really needed it.

Taking the opportunity of another set of hands Davy quickly fit the last pole in it's place, allowing one of the others to get the top as he dug around in the bag for the stakes. Handing each of them two and keeping some for himself they went around the tent finally getting it secured and completely upright. Then they set to work on the other one, this one going up a little easier now that they had the hang of it.

"Phew! I'm glad that's done!" Micky practically collapsed on Peter as he sat down beside him.

The blond boy pushed him away so he could sit up again. "Yeah, it's not as easy when you use the real poles and stuff."

"Well on the beach it was okay just ta string 'em up for the night, we didn't even really need 'em. Yer gonna want them things nice and secure if we're gonna be living out here for a week though." Mike had sat down again too, the work had actually seemed to make his stomach feel even better. The added knowledge that he wouldn't have to worry about it again until the week was over also helped him relax.

"So what do we now?" It was getting dark already and according to Micky they needed to get an early start tomorrow if they wanted to make it to the camp site by night fall. They were pretty tired anyway so they decided to just have a late dinner and turn in.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Peter was suddenly woken by a loud screeching sound, looking over to his tent mate he briefly wondered if he should wake Davy but decided not to at the last second. It was probably nothing and waking him up to tell him about it would just make him scared too, so Peter tried to ignore his own growing anxiety as he laid back down.

The sound came again louder this time, he sat bolt upright. There was no way he'd imagined that! Tossing his worry about waking him aside Peter reached over and shook Davy.

"Wha-?" Davy rolled over, his eyelids slowly opening as he looked around him. "It's still dark out, is it night time or is it just really cloudy?"

"It's still night." Peter told him as he watched him sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did so.

"Then why did yo-"

"I heard a noise."

"You woke me up because you heard a noise?" Davy didn't look very pleased at this and laid back down with a sigh.

"It was a scary noise." Peter reiterated.

"It's the woods Peter, there's bound to be sounds that you're not familiar with." Davy just wanted to go back to sleep but it eluded him completely when the screeching came again, this time it was him that sat bolt upright. "W-w-what was t-that?"

"The sound I heard, pretty scary huh?"

Davy nodded as he scooted closer to Peter, who looked down at him feeling guilty that the younger boy was now scared too. He wished Mike was with them but him and Micky were in the other tent and he didn't think either he or Davy were up to venturing outside at the moment. And he doubted the others would be too thrilled if they called for them and found out it was over nothing.

The screeching started to move away and when at last it sounded like it was far enough they finally settled down and were both back asleep minutes after their heads hit their pillows.

 _It was sometime in the middle of the night when Peter was suddenly woken by a loud screeching sound, looking over to his tent mate he briefly wondered if..._

 _Wait a minute that wasn't right, that was last night._ Peter shook the dream from his head before it had time to suck him in. A barely risen sun lit up the tent showing it to be empty as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Up and at'em Peter, daylight's wasting!" Micky's voice called out through the thin material.

When he opened the flap he saw that the other tent had already been taken down and the others were busy packing the large backpacks they would be carrying the rest of the way to the final campsite.

"You should have woken me sooner, I would have helped." Peter stretched as he stepped out into the already warm sun.

"Nah, we did most of this a while ago. We've been looking over the map again. Davy just got up too, and we've only started on the packs, plenty to help with." Mike told him, he knew that Peter liked to help and wouldn't have liked it if they'd just done it all.

"Oh, that's good." Peter grabbed his pack from where it sat on the ground near the others.

Once they'd gotten everything packed and the campsite cleaned following the old, leave the area as you found it motto, they finally headed out down a trail that led deep into the woods.

As the sun rose higher the day grew warmer but thankfully stayed just shy of hot, a light breeze also helped keep the sweat down as they hiked through the quiet forest. It was so different then the city they'd just left with all it's cars and people. Here it was peaceful, tranquil, a place that seemed barely touched by human hands since the dawn of time.

A gray squirrel ran down a tree in front of them chattering away as it darted past them. That made them laugh causing the rodent to pause and look up at them seeming to see them for the first time. It took a couple steps towards them, sniffing the air before taking off again in a new direction, this time disappearing from view and not returning.

"Aww we scared it." Peter said disappointed.

"Don't worry Peter, I'm sure we'll see lots of other animals. "Trying to lift his spirits Davy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Peter nodded feeling a little better as he let out a sigh. "Yeah, it is just the first day and I've already seen an eagle five chicks and now a squirrel. Maybe we can even go for a walk sometime and find somewhere to sit really still and see if we can see anything."

"That's an idea." Mike was sure they would get to that eventually but he had a feeling not everyone would want or be able to. He glanced at Micky knowing the usually overly hyper boy would never be able to sit still long enough to for that and Davy was debatable as well, it depended on his mood at the time. If nothing else he supposed he and Peter could do that, he didn't mind and he knew he could sit for hours if he had to.

Peter grinned, happy at the prospect of seeing more little furry animals. Maybe they would even see a rabbit, or a deer, or a fox, or a... He stopped himself, he could go on for hours listing off his favorite animals.

Up ahead they could see a clearing that the trail opened up to, allowing them a better view of the lush landscape. A slightly downward slope let them see over the tops of the trees and to the mountains beyond, like at the river the only word they could think to call it was breathtaking. They were descending into the valley they'd seen, trees and mountains spanned the horizon cutting them off from the rest of the forest.

They pushed on, a small bounce added to their step as they inhaled the crisp air, scented with the aroma of the flowers and long grass they waded through. Peter picked some of the flowers along the way, making quick necklaces as he did which he handed out to the others, keeping one for himself. They continued following the trail as it led back into the trees on the other side of the field, where it abruptly vanished only to be replaced by colored cloth tied to the trees. Each color indicated a different site, the knot telling the direction they should be heading. Without a word Mike steered them towards a bright yellow one a good distance away; that made Peter smile, he liked yellow.

It was getting late, the map showed that they were less then half an hour from the site when they suddenly found their path blocked by a wide stream. It wasn't on the map and they couldn't see any way around it.

"So what do we do now?"

"Don't know Davy, might have to swim."

"Swim? Are you sure Mike?" Peter looked from the dark water and then to their packs, they would make swimming very difficult.

"Well we ain't just heading back that's for sure." Mike walked up to the water studying it as he tried to gauge it's distance and depth, guessing about 30 feet across. "It ain't that far and it can't be too deep, probably just a flash flood or something, we have been getting a lot of rain lately."

Micky ran up then holding a long stick. "Hey we can use this to see how deep it is!" He started forward holding the stick in front of him as he lowered it in the water every couple feet. "See not that deep!"

He was standing almost ten feet from the shore but the water didn't even run past his knees. He went a few more feet, same result.

"Okay, I guess we get to walk across." Mike was glad, he hadn't known how they would've gotten the packs across without them getting wet.

Micky waited for them as they slowly waded towards him. As one they started forward wanting to get to the other side fast so they could finish their trek and take a much needed break. They hadn't even gone five more feet when the bottom suddenly fell out and they were plunged straight down.

"Aahhhhhhh!"

"Aahhhhhhh!"

"Aahhhhhhh!"

"Aahh-"

The drop off had them in water now up to Mike's neck, in Micky and Peter's case it lapped at their chin and bottom lip respectively. The older boy wouldn't be able to combat the surge of small waves for long. Packs heavy and completely submerged weighted them down, pinning them to the wall of dirt behind them and preventing them from simply swimming.

"Daby." Peter gurgled as he tugged on Micky's arm.

Micky looked confused for a second before looking past him. A single hand was above the water pulling at Peter's left side knuckles skin tight as it clutched his shirt, ripping a section of the sleeve free.

"Davy!"

Mike whipped his head around from where he'd been trying to untie the straps that were knotted across his chest. Micky was moving around a lot so he couldn't really see past him but he knew what he'd find if he could. Panic seized him as he renewed his efforts on the knots not getting anywhere as Micky suddenly shot up next to him.

"Get him up!" Abandoning the straps Mike tried pushing himself farther under the water, beneath the chest and shoulder straps.

Micky grabbed Davy lifting him as high as he could, Peter holding onto his other side as the shorter boy was finally allowed to breath.

While water spilled from his lips Micky reached a hand across Davy's chest feeling for the straps he knew lay there. Connecting with them he was relieved to find plastic clips that easily clicked open much like his own had done.

Popping free he latched onto Peter as Mike was suddenly there beside them, taking over for Micky in supporting the shaken boy. "We need to get out of the water."

Nodding Micky swam back over to the packs, lifting first Mike's then his own onto the ledge before the drop off. He was heading back to help the others when one of the packs slid back down slamming into him and plunging him below the surface.

"Micky!" Letting go of Davy Mike made a mad grab for Micky as he lunged towards him but the other boy was just out of reach.

The stream swept him farther away from them and towards the other side. He was almost out of sight when his arm snagged on an over hanging branch, pinning him to the opposite shore. Water washed over Micky's limp body forcing him lower as it slowly re-submerged him.

Leaving Peter to look after Davy Mike sped through the water swimming faster then he'd ever had before feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest from worry and exertion.

"I got him!" Mike held onto the branch with one arm as he looped the other under Micky's shoulders, the drummer's head rolling back and being supported by his shoulder. Eyelids fluttered but didn't open as he let out a low moan, a thin line of blood running from a small cut just above his right eye.

Now they were faced with the task of getting out of the water, something that would prove difficult with two members down. And with Mike wedged into the branches on the other side of the stream away from the packs with all their supplies it fell on Peter to figure out a way to get them free.

Peter looked around in a panic, his own head was just barely above the water as he frantically continued to loosed the straps on his pack enough to slide out. Now treading water he was able to get a better grip on Davy who was still coughing and his movements seemed to be in slow motion but he was awake and somewhat responsive. Using one of the packs still in the water Peter propped Davy against it while he dug into the other searching for anything that might help them. Clothes, food, first aid kit, nothing. He moved on to the next transferring Davy to the one he'd just left. He was about to give up and check Mike and Micky's when his hand bushed against something near the bottom. Quickly pulling it out he started making a loop at one end of the length of rope now in his hands. He'd seen Mike do this many times but never tried it himself, hopefully he remembered it right.

"Heads up!" Peter threw the rope out watching it fall a good ten feet short of them. Trying not to let it discourage him he reeled the lasso back and tried again. By the fifth time he was breaking out in a cold sweat, it'd gotten a little closer but he still couldn't quite get it all the way to them and Mike wasn't able to move much to close the distance.

"Hold it closer to the bottom and make sure there's plenty of slack between your hands."

Mike's words ran through his head like a mantra as he flung the rope again. This time it was only a few feet short but that still wasn't good enough, adrenaline filled Peter as fiery determination ignited in his eyes. Letting it sail one more time he watched it clear the stream, landing just behind where he was aiming.

A small cheer erupted from Davy who was a little more alert and watching the proceedings. Peter turned back around waiting for the others to say when they were ready.

Tugging the rope free as it snagged on the branch behind them Mike widen the loop, grabbing Micky's arm and putting it through it. "Gonna get ya out don't worry buddy we'll getcha to a doctor."."

"N-no... wanna stay. Don't need... doctor. I'm fine." Raising his hand Micky started to lift the rope up and away from him.

"What!?" Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Please Mike. You didn't let us turn around for you. I'm okay, I'm good, really. Please, can't we stay?" Mike's face swam in his vision as the world slowly came back into focus just as he finally got his arm free of the rope.

"Well... I don't know, you're bleeding man and Davy was under the water a spell, I'm not even sure how he's doing." Looking down at him Mike could already see it was a lost battle, though a tinge of worry and uncertainty accompanied his mention of Davy.

"If he's alright, can we stay?" Micky touched where he thought the pain was coming from, just above his eye, wincing as he did. As a little of the blood was Wiped away in the process Mike was relieved to see it reveal only a small cut.

Turning to Peter Mike shouted across the stream. "How's Davy doing? Does he need a doctor?"

A couple minutes passed before Peter turned back to him. "He says he's okay, just swallowed a little water and they hurt a little from holding his breath. How's Micky?"

"Say's he's good too, he's gotta cut but it don't look too bad. He wants continue camping though, not sure if it's a good idea. What do you guys think?"

Peter and Davy once again spoke in tones too low for Mike to hear across the water before Peter was shouting to him again. "Davy said he wants to stay if Micky does and I want what they want. If they say they're okay and can continue then I don't see why not. We're already almost there, then they can rest the rest of the night."

Mike was wedged between a branch half submerged in the water that he was sitting on and one that ran across his chest preventing him from being washed downstream. Peter's words echoed through his head, he didn't want to make the wrong call and risk one of them getting worse. Then they'd be trapped on the other side of the stream, but he also didn't want to just give up after all the trouble just to get here.

"Okay we'll stay but now we need to get you guys over here, plus the packs." Mike finally called out. He'd been ready to call it quits but the look on Micky's face prevented him from getting the words out and when he yelled he found himself agreeing to stay. "First thing though is getting these guys out of the water."

With that Mike looped the rope back around Micky who let him this time before he eased him free of the branches, pushing him closer to the bank. Once Micky was on dry land Mike turned his attention to the others, _this might be tricky._

"Okay, tie the rope around Davy, I'll haul him over and then we can get the packs."

Peter nodded as he took the rope, knotting it across his friend's chest. Davy let them know when he was ready as he was slowly pulled backwards through the water. Mike's arms reached out as he dragged him out and over to where Micky now lay, water lapping at their feet; Mike then went back and started giving Peter instructions.

In no time all four packs were strewn across the shore with Micky and Davy.

"Okay Peter, it's your turn." Mike waited, watching as he looked at the rope, to both banks, to Mike, then back to the rope. "What's wrong?"

"How are we gonna get across again?"

Mike hadn't thought of that and the question caused him to let out a loud groan. He didn't have an answer.

"Can we leave the rope here? Maybe tie it to something."

"Yeah Peter, that's a great idea. Hey ya see those branches sticking out there." Mike pointed to where there was practically a whole tree just above the water. "Tie one end to that and I'll pick a good spot over here. Make sure it's a strong one though, we're gonna be using it to pull ourselves over."

"That kind of sounds fun."

"I hope so because you get to try it first." Mike finished his end watching as Peter now eyed the rope with more skepticism after hearing that he would be using it now. "'Kay, start over."

Gulping Peter put a shaky hand on the rope remembering how Davy and the packs had shot downstream, knowing there was a good current running through the middle. Water beat on his left side as he inched along, always making sure to keep a firm grip with one hand at all times.

"You're almost there Peter keep going, just one hand at a time."

Mike's words barely made it through his panic knowing that if his grip slipped even just a little he'd be swept away. What did register however was the sense of calm that the other boy spoke with. It allowed Peter to focus better as he closed the distance before extending his hand. Mike clasped onto it pulling him the last few feet as he dragged him from the water.

They laid back with the others in exhaustion letting the fading sun warm and dry them as it sank lower and lower.

"Okay fellas." Mike said after a time. "We gotta try and get to that site before it gets too late."

Grabbing his pack Mike staggered a little at the weight of the soaked bag, Peter did the same beside him but when the others went to put theirs on they found that the weight brought them straight to their knees.

"Gee, I didn't think they'd be that heavy. Maybe if we wait a bit more they'll dry."

"We can't wait that long, it'll be dark soon. Me and Peter will just have to get them." Mike sighed, he really didn't want to and knew Peter didn't either but Micky and Davy were now sitting on the ground again, already tired just from trying to lift the packs. There was no way they'd be able to lug them the whole way, but then again neither would he or Peter.

"I wish we didn't have to carry them, I wish we had a wagon or something." Shifting the straps Peter tried to make the heavy pack sit better on his shoulder, where it wouldn't dig into his skin sure to leave deep red marks in it's wake. It was no use, with everything waterlogged it had more then doubled it's weight. He didn't like the idea of trying to carry another one but he hated the thought of making Micky or Davy carry one even worse so he didn't want to complain, but he could dream couldn't he.

Micky who had been sitting there as if in deep thought suddenly became animated again he shot up, swaying a bit at the speed before rushing over to Mike and starting to tug his pack down.

"What are you doing?" Mike tried to shake him off but the younger boy held on managing to get one arm completely free of it's restraint.

"You got another rope, if we tie it around the packs we can drag... or carry them between two of us."

Shrugging the other strap off Mike helped Micky dig through the pack until they found a long rope coiled and tucked in a side pocket. Unraveling it they brought it over to the other packs but then just stood there.

"Okay... How are we gonna do this?" Mike could see where Micky was going with the rope but could quite figure out how he intended to do this, and he could tell from the look on his friend's face Micky hadn't thought of that yet either.

"Gosh, I don't know, you're so good with a rope, I was hoping you'd know how to tie them."

It took more then a few tries but eventually they found something that seemed to work leaving the packs tied together with loops hanging off the sides.

"Great now me and Davy can-" Micky tied pulling on the rope only to find he still couldn't budge it. "Oh."

"Maybe if we both..." Davy came over and together he and Micky once again tried to move the packs, they slid forward about a foot but then refused to move until Mike and Peter came up behind them each with their own packs back on. Grabbing the other ends of the loops they put them over their shoulders so the packs were lifted at their end in back. Micky and Davy pulled again, this time they slid easier over the grass as they finally started the last trek to the site.

Several stops caused it to take over twice as long as it should have but just as the last rays of the sun was leaving the sky a clearing opened up in front of them reviling the campsite Micky had once shared with his parents. Memories came flooding back to him and he let go of the rope at the force of them.

"You alright over there Mick?" Mike was already digging through the packs in search of tents and anything else they might need that night.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just... It's been a while." Micky looked and sounded like he wasn't even there with them anymore as he slowly started walking around the edge of the site.

"Take your time, we got this." Mike watched as each familiar sight brought forth various emotions, happy ones that split his friend's face in grins. Others though filled with a deep sadness, threaten to bring him to the verge of tears, eyes glistening but never falling. He could see this place clearly meant a lot to him, more then he'd let on and was glad he'd decided to share it with them, despite their somewhat rocky start.

Everything was soaked and dipping so they started hanging things on anything they could see that looked remotely like it could fit an article or two of clothing or other such essential. After getting a fire going to replace the last light of dusk as it faded away Micky came over and helped them as they started in on the second tent. Now fully night they only had the firelight to finish unpacking as they continued to lay things out to dry.

While Mike and Peter left the little ring of light in search of more fuel to feed it Davy got busy making a quick dinner. Micky wished he could trade jobs with him as he stood there with his arms held up holding onto a sleeping bag that hung from a branch to his arms. It was the only one that hung over the fire but not close enough to worry about it burning, unfortunately Davy was just a little too short to hold the blankets up high enough to both keep it off the ground and angled towards the fire. That left him to do it since the others had refused to let him help with the wood, citing his near drowning as their reasoning.

The older boys had insisted the two of them do as little as possible tonight and see how they were in the morning before fully deciding if they should stay or not. When the younger boys protested they where quick to back up their judgement with the evidence that Davy was still coughing quite a bit and Micky kept rubbing his head and wincing. Both things sent panic signals down Mike's spin, he didn't want to entertain the notion he'd made the wrong call but he also didn't want to overreact be too much of a mother hen.

When Mike and Peter got back they all ate quick and hurried to bed in their mostly dry sleeping bags, letting the sounds of the forest lull them to sleep.


End file.
